


Aflame

by irishlullaby13



Series: Aflame [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 03x18 spoilers, Apocalypse, Conquest, Dark!Crane, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Insane Crane, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wise people had proclaimed one could either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain in their own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

He had mourned. By the gods how he had mourned. Days upon days of laying curled up in her bed, inhaling the sweetness of her scent. Hours spent laying upon her grave. Months of getting strange, albeit sympathetic, looks from the neighbours.

And one day, one sweet blessed day, Ichabod felt… different. As though something inside of him had, not exactly let go, but completely whirled into the realm of nothingness.

Wise people had proclaimed one could either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain in their own story.

Well, this was his story. His beloved had died a hero. It was only appropriate he should take the route he did. 

“You all right, Crane?” Jenny asked as he poured over six different tomes at once.

“Yes, of course, why would I not?” he responded calmly. Perhaps a little too calmly.

Jenny reached over the table and placed her hand over his. “It’s good to see you determined to beat this.”

This? Oh right. The third tribulation. It was getting right back on track. The hordes of Moloch had reassembled. Same old chestnut, as it were.

Ichabod stared at her hand on his for a long moment before pulling away. “It is imparitive that I have my partner in this mission, Miss Jenny. So I cannot set it aside any longer.”

She nodded shakily. “I understand.”

The fact she honestly did not understand spoke volumes. He would not be satisfied with anyone less than his Lieutenant.

“Miss Jenny,” Ichabod called as she made her way to the exit. She paused and turned toward him. “If there was another way, rest assured, I would take it.”

“I know,” she said quietly. Then she left him alone.

No she didn’t “know.”

She had no idea he was about to rip open the gates of both heaven and hell and unleash the kind of evils that made Moloch look like little more than a cartoonish caricature.

He may have taken up the mantle of CONQUEST… but he was still twice as powerful as the demon he had sworn allegance to.

He knew this because he had killed Moloch as soon as he had been endowed with the powers. It had the added bonus that it made him the new leader as well.

It was not the Earthly realms he would be taking over. Oh no… not in the least. Although it would certain suffer consequences. Fire. Brimstone. That sort of thing.

Starting with Sleepy Hollow. It was most unfortunate it just happened to have a doorway into Hell in it. So it would naturally be the first to fall.

“There’s got to be another way,” he heard her say. “I mean, what’s the point if there’s no Earth to come back to?”

Ichabod looked to her. Her dark eyes pleaded with him to find another way. He turned toward her and cupped her cheek. “Abbie… once I have you back, I have the power to rebuild an entirely new Earth for us.”

“You sound insane,” she said with a tight smile.

“Oh my dear, Lieutenant,” he said softly. “I have never been more sane and had such a clear purpose, as I do at this very moment.”

“That’s what scares me.”

He kissed her forehead then pulled back only to see she had faded away yet again. He fought back tears and drew in a deep breath. “I will find you,” he quietly vowed.

His eyes fell to the sword tucked in the corner of the Archives. He would start with the hordes of Hell because, all things considered, Heaven was much harder to get into.

Especially when one was the newly crowned king of Hell. And there were so many different realms in Hell that it was entirely possible he could find her there. 

Perhaps in the fabled Elysian Fields. The final resting place of heroes. It would take time, but he would get there.

Ichabod lumbered over to take the sword. He had a working knowledge of the path he needed to take. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as flames enveloped the blade. “I’m on my way, Abbie.”

It was time to set the world on fire.


End file.
